1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a touch panel, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have been more actively researched and developed than display devices which are externally provided with touch sensors, because of their thinness and low cost (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Structures for integration of integrated circuits (ICs) that drive display portions or touch sensors in touch panels have been proposed for the purposes of reduced power consumption and the like (see Patent Documents 3 and 4, for example).